Battle Royal
A Battle Royal (バトル・ロイヤル, Batoru Roiyaru) is a game of Duel Monsters involving more than 2 sides. The rules of a normal Duel apply, but a number of changes are made to accommodate there being more than two players. The following characteristics are common in this kind of Duel: * Everybody is an opponent. * One can help or attack another player. * 2 players can co-operate against other players. * Nobody can attack on their first turn. This type of game has been carried out multiple times in the anime and manga series. Yu-Gi-Oh! From episode 122 to episode 124, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yami Marik faced each other in a Battle Royal to determine the match-ups for the finals of the Battle City tournament. From episode 177 to episode 182 Yugi, Kaiba And Dartz had a three way Battle Royal, even though Kaiba lost in episode 180. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The duel from episode 92 featured Maximillion Pegasus facing off against Vellian Crowler and against Jean Louis Bonaparte. In the episodes from 122 to 130, duels in Battle Royal mode occured against the Duel Ghouls. In the episodes 129 and 130, Marcel Bonaparte (while being possessed by Yubel) dueled like this while trying to defeat Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson In episode 175, Yusuke Fujiwara dueled like this while trying to defeat Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's In episode 086, when Yusei Fudo dueled against three thugs, the Battle Royal rules are used. In episode 106, Primo's army of Ghosts, named "Diablo", invaded the WRGP and began to start duels in Battle Royal mode with all the contestants present. In episode 139, Sherry LeBlanc tricks Crow Hogan and Akiza Izinski into fighting one another using these rules. In episode 141, when Aporia duels against Jack, Leo and Luna, the Battle Royal rules are used. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL In episode 33, featured Quattro facing off against Caswell Francis and against Bronk Stone. From episode 51 to episode 53, duels were carried out using the Battle Royal rules for the World Duel Carnival finals aboard the Duel Coaster. In episode 85, Gilag brainwashed multiple students to attack Yuma Tsukumo with a Battle Royal duel. In episode 87, the duel of Gilag, Yuma and Rei Shingetsu utilized a Battle Royal duel. Video Games In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, Primo unleashes the Diablo army, which attack the player in a fashion similar to the anime. However, instead of engaging in a free-for-all Duel, the player has to dodge the numerous Ally Salvos launched by the Ghosts for a set time. Afterwards, Battle Royal mode is available in the race simulator. In Battle Royal mode in the video game, top speed and acceleration of the Duel Runner mean next to nothing. The player must survive for a set 90 seconds while dodging the attacks from Ghosts and picking up any items along the way. Accelerating will only move the player further up the screen, while braking does the opposite. Using a booster will allow the player to temporarily outrun the Ghosts and remain unattacked for a few seconds. Rank is determined not by how long the player survives nor how much the player is damaged, but how many items are picked up along the way. Category:Games